


In The Van

by sparklebitca



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: JC's keeping a secret.  For reasons!





	In The Van

**Author's Note:**

> written around 2004. Baby pre-JuC, super silly.

They kept their wide, happy smiles painted across their faces until the van had pulled away from the curb. Then Justin moaned and collapsed against Joey, clutching at his stomach. Chris chuckled.

"Moderation in all things, baby, but especially with cotton candy."

"Don't even say it; I never want to hear those words again," Justin groaned.

"They gave us so much," Lance marveled, running his hand over the bags of spun sugar, crinkling the plastic beneath his fingertips. "It's like a lifetime supply of cotton candy back here."

"I'm serious, Lance," Justin warned. "Someone says it again, I'm gonna ralph."

"Dude!" Joey pulled a face, making like he was going to shove Justin off his lap and onto the floor of the van.

"J, baby, if you're gonna spew," Chris' eyes twinkled, "spew into this," and he held out an open, half-eaten bag of blue cotton candy. Justin whimpered and clung to Joey's leg, hiding his face against the denim. Chris tossed the bag to Lance, who caught it and threw it to Joey. Joey mimed taking out handfuls of the wispy blue candy, mimed stuffing it down Justin's shirt, while Justin shrieked and tried to burrow into Joey's thigh.

"We should really try to sleep." JC's soft-pitched voice cut across the hilarity, momentarily stilling the other four. "We've got, like, five more appearances, and then a show. We should rest while we can."

"We know the schedule, C," Chris said, somewhat peevishly. "We're just chillaxin', yo."

"Can you turn down the chillax volume just a bit?" JC closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. "I'm just gonna try to cat-nap, ok?"

Chris and Joey shared a look. "That candy factory thingy really took it out of you, huh?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda wiped."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Joey grinned. "Chris and I heard some ruckus in the hall last night, woke us both up, musta been 3 am. Little after-party in your room?"

"I wish you guys would just let me get a fake ID already," Justin broke in, complaining. "I wanna go clubbing with y'all."

"Oh, I don't think you wanna club with C," Joey smirked. JC raised his head to stare at Joey, eyes flashing dangerously. Joey raised an eyebrow. JC shook his head.

"I do too, especially with C," Justin continued, oblivious to the silent exchange occurring above him. "He won't tell me, but the way y'all talk, it's like he brings back girls every other night." He reached out an arm and poked JC on the knee. "I'm not stupid, y'know, I know what y'all do."

"Somehow, I really doubt that," Chris murmured, but a warning look from JC silenced him.

"Lance gets to go. It's not fair."

"Lance gets to go because he's legal here," JC said gently. "Maybe for your birthday, we'll try to work something out."

"But that's, like, months away! I don't wanna wait that long."

"Patience is a virtue, J, haven't you heard your momma say that?"

"Maybe I don't wanna be virtuous," Justin grumbled. JC said nothing, but his eyes were trained on Justin's blond head. Joey grinned even wider.

"Well, you can just take a nod from C, kid. Ain't no one knows more about patience and waiting."

"Would you shut up already, Joey?" JC burst out.

"Jesus Jayce, I'm just tryin' to-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" JC glared at Joey. Joey's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, but Lance broke in before he could say again.

"I'm actually pretty tired too, you guys. Can we all sorta shut up so JC and I can get some sleep, and Justin can recover from his cotton candy overdose?"

"Oooohhh," Justin groaned again, and Joey put a hand on his back, rubbing in comforting circles.

"Yeah, sorry, y'all." He caught JC's eye. "Really. I'm sorry, man. You know, me and my big . . . well, yeah." He shrugged apologetically. JC nodded his forgiveness readily enough and closed his eyes again, but not before shooting a grateful look at Lance. Lance smiled and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
